Make Me Stronger
by GleekMoncheleLover
Summary: After Weeks Of Not Feeling Right Tori Finds Out News That Could Change Her Life and Affect Those She Loves Forever
1. Whats Wrong With Tori ?

A/N This Is My First Multi-Chapter Story Haha Enjoy BTW Tori and Trinas Parents Are Dead Also Check Out My Other Stories Bori Has A Baby and Bori Gets Married Also Don't Forget To Review Ok I Will Stop Rambling Enjoy

Becks POV

She had not been feeling right for weeks I told her to go see a doctor but she said she was fine but after last week that was the final straw

*Flashback Yesterday *

Tori Beck Cat Jade Andre and Robbie Were All In The Hallway Talking

Beck: "Are You Sure You're Ok Babe You Don't Look Well "

Tori: "I'm Fine Beck Stop Fussing Its Just A Headache"

Andre "You Sure Cause You Told Me You Had A Headache Just Yesterday "

Beck: "What! , Babe How Come You Didn't Tell Me "

Tori Shouted " Because Of How You Are Acting Right Now I Didn't Want You To Worry "

And With That Tori Stormed Off

Beck: "Tor, Tori Come Back Babe"

Jade: "Ugh Look Don't Worry Me And Cat Will Go Find Her and Figure Out Whats Going On With Her"

Cat:" Yeah Come On Jade "

Jade:" I'm Coming, Don't Tell Me What to Do"

Jade and Cat Then Walked Off To Find Tori Leaving Beck Andre and Robbie Talking

Beck:"Ok I Am Really Worried About Her She Never Gets Sick "

Andre: "I Know Man Did You Suggest She Go See a Doctor"

Beck: "Of Course I Did" Beck Screamed

Robbie:" Chill Andre Was Just Did"

Beck:" I'm Sorry I Did but She Refuses to Go, She Keeps Saying She's Fine But I Know She Is Not"

Andre:" Well Let's Just Hope That Cat and Jade Can Find Out What Is Wrong With Her"

Meanwhile Cat and Jade Had Gone To the Toilets to Find Tori Puking In the Toilets and Were Currently Talking To Her

Jade " Ok Tori Come on Now Don't Be Stupid You Have Been Having Headaches For 2 Weeks Now and Now Your Puking You Have To Listen To Beck and Go To The Doctors "

Tori: "No"

Cat: "Come on Tori You Know Jade's Right It's Not like You to Be Ill "

Tori: "No! "

Jade: "You Don't Have To Be Scared You Know, Beck Will Be There For You "

Tori: "Listen I'm Fine So Just Back Off "

As Tori Left The Toilets Beck Andre And Robbie Spotted Her And Started To Approach Her While Jade and Cat Went After Her As The Group Of Friends Started Approaching Tori From Different Directions an Enormous Pain Started Forming In Tori's Head And With Out Any Other Warning Tori Suddenly Started Having A Seizure

Beck: "Tori "Beck Screamed Running towards Her

Once The Group Reached Tori Beck Andre and Jade Were Trying To Hold Tori Still and Support Her Head

Andre: "Don't Just Stand There Call an Ambulance Robbie"

Robbie Frantically Called an Ambulance While Cat Just Stood There With Tears In Her Eyes

Once The Ambulance Arrived They Took Her to the Hospital She Had To Stay Over Night

Present

Me Jade Andre Cat Robbie and Trina Were All In Tori's Hospital Room With Tori Who A Woken Up A Few Hours Ago We Were Waiting For The Doctor To Tell Us The Results

Doctor: "Hello Miss Vega, I'm Doctor Roberts How Are You Feeling"

Tori: "Alright Tori Said In a Weak Voice

Jade: "So What's Wrong With Her"

Doctor: "I'm Very Sorry to Have to Tell You This but Tori Has Cancer "

Aww Poor Tori So I Hope You Liked The First Chapter Of "Make Me Stronger "

Some Notes Incase It Is Not Clear

Beck and Tori Are Dating

Jade and Andre Are Dating

Cat and Robbie Friends At The Moment ( Eventually Cabbie )

Please Review

Much Love

CarlyBoriLoverx


	2. What Next ?

Everyone Began To Tear Up At Hearing Tori's Diagnosis after A Few Minutes of Silence except the Sound of Everyone Crying Trina Started Speaking

Trina: "Ca, Ca , Cancer What Do You Mean Tori Has Cancer ,She Is My Baby Sister She Can't Have It"

Dr Roberts: "I Am Very Sorry But Tori Does" With A Pause She Continued To Say "A Brain Tumour To Be Exact"

In a Weak and Quiet Voice Cat Shyly Said

Cat: "How Long Does Tori Have"

Dr Roberts Let Out A Long Sigh

Dr Roberts " It's Hard To Say But Tori Has A 50% Survival Rate "

Tori Spoke Up For The First Time Since She Heard Her Diagnosis

Tori: "I'm Going To Fight This"

Beck: "You Better Because I Am Not Losing You" and Gave Her A Kiss On The Lips

Tori Gave a Weak Smile

Andre: "So What Will The Next Steps For Tori Be Then"

Dr Roberts: "Well If We Had Caught the Tumour Earlier We Would Be Looking at Surgery But That Is No Longer an Option So I Suggest Radiation therapy This uses high-energy x-rays to stop cancer cells from dividing. We Use It when surgery is not An Option"

Tori: "When Will My Treatment Start"

Dr Roberts "We Can Book Your First Session In Next Week and Take It From Their But I Must Warn You Their Will Be Some Possible Side Effects"

Jade: "Like What?" She Said Alarmed

Dr Roberts: "Vomiting, Loss Of Appetite, Dizziness, Tiredness, Headaches, Have No Energy"

Robbie: "That's A lot Of Things"

Dr Roberts: "I'm Sorry But Its Tori's Only Chance Of Survival, I Will Give You All Some Privacy"

Dr Roberts Then Left The Room

Jade: "I Can't Believe Thi"s

Cat: "Why Is This Happening To You?"

Tori: "Shutup All Of You"

Everyone Looked Shocked

Tori: "Look This Is Happening To Me Whether I Like It Or Not And I Promise One Thing Tori Vega Is Not Going Down Without A Fight! "

Everyone Gave A Small Smile They All Knew The Next Few Months Were Going To Be Hard Especially For Tori But Knew They Were Going To Support Her No Matter What

**A/N**

**Ok Hope You Liked Chapter 2 The Next Chapter A lot Will Happen Jade and Andre Will Receive Some News Cabbie Will Happen and Tori's Treatment Will Begin **

**Omg I Am So Proud That Victorious Won Favrouite Tv Show KCA 2013 They Deserved It **

**Anyway Please Review **

**Love **

**CarlyBoriLoverx**


	3. Appointments and Big News

A/N

Sorry For The Delay With Updates But I Am Back Now Don't Forget To Review

Today Was The Day Tori Began Her Treatment and Everyone Was Nervous

Andre Had Headed Over To His Girlfriend Jade's House The Morning Tori Was Due To Begin Her Treatment Although When He Got Their He Discovered That Something Was Not Right With Jade

Andre: " Jade, Jade Baby You Alright In There " Her Shouted Banging On The Bathroom Door

Jade: "Yeah I'm Alright " She Said As She Exited The Bathroom For The 3rd Time That Morning

Andre: "You Sure"

Jade: "Yes , Why?"

Andre: "Well Its Just You Know What Happened 2 Weeks"

Jade: " What Are You Getting Out Andre Just Spit It Out Already"

Andre: " Theirs No Chance You Could Be , You Know … Pregnant"

The Room Was Silent For A Moment

Andre: "Jade"

Jade: "No No Its Just Nerves, Look I Am Just Nervous About Tori and We Have To Concentrate On Tori Today So Stop Worrying About The Fact That I Might Be Pregnant Because I Am Not"

Andre: "Alright Whatever You Say Babe" He Said Giving Her A Kiss On The Cheek

They Got In The Car and Headed To The Hospital Where They Were Meeting But Andre Still Thought Jade Might Be Pregnant But Decided To Leave It For Now

Robbie Had Gone Over To Cats House To Pick Cat Up They Were Going To Drive To The Hospital

Cat: " Hi Robbie How Are You This Morning" She Said Sitting On The Couch With Robbie

Robbie: "Im Fine How About You?"

Cat: "Fine A Little Nervous"

Robbie: "I Know But We Have Got To Be Strong For Tori"

Cat: "I Know" She Said Snuggling In To Robbies Shoulder

Cat: "Do You Think Tori Will Be Alright"

Robbie: "I Don't Know But She Is A Fighter"

Cat: "I Don't Know What I Would Do With Out Her"

Robbie: "Me Either"

Cat: "I Don't Know What I Would Do Without You Either"

Robbie: "I Don't Know What I Would Do Without You Either You Are Beautiful Caring and The Sweetest Person I Know" He Leaned In And Kissed Cat

They Stayed Like This For A Few Minutes

Robbie: "Listen Cat I Have Liked You Since The Minute I Saw You Will You Go Out With Me?"

Cat: "Yes Of Course I Will Robbie I Love You"

Robbie: " I Love You Too"

The Hospital

Tori Beck and Trina Had Arrived Earlier and Were Waiting Outside The Hospital For The Others To Arrive

10 Minutes Later Andre and Jade Approached Them

Andre: "Hey Tor How You Feeling? "

Tori Just Shrugged Her Shoulders Just As Trina Was About To Say Something Cat and Robbie Approached Holding Hands

Beck: "What's going on with You Two Then? "

Robbie: "Well"

Cat: "Me and Robbie Are Dating" She Blurted Out

Everyone Began Hugging Them

Jade: "Well It's About Time You Two Are Perfect For Each Other"

Trina: "Urm I Hate To Break This Up But Tori Your Appointment Begins Soon So We Better Be Going In"

2 Hours Later

Beck: "So How Was It Babe? "

Tori: "Alright"

Trina: "You Feeling Ok"

Tori: "I Suppose"

Cat: "What Do You Want To Do"

Tori: "Just Go Home"

Beck: "Alright Whatever You Want It's Up To You"

Robbie: " Where Are Jade and Andre"

Trina: "I Don't Know Where They Are"

Andre: "Were Here"

Jade: "Yeah How Did It Go"

Tori: "Ok"

Andre: "That's Good"

Beck: "So Where Did You Two Head To"

Jade: "Oh Nowhere We Just Got Something To Eat"

Each Of The Couples Headed To There Cars and Headed To The Vega's

In Jade and Andres Car

Andre: " Jade We Got To Talk About This"

Jade: "Not Now "

Andre: "Yes Jade Now For Gods Sake We Just Found Out From The Doctor Your Pregnant Jade"

Jade: "Not Now" She Shouted

Andre: "Look You Have To Face It Sooner Or Later"

Jade: "I Know"

Ok End Of That Chapter Next Chapter The Gangs Reaction To Jandre Pregnancy and Jade Decideds What She Is Going To Do


	4. News, Decisions And Reactions

Wow Thankyou For The Nice Reviews They Mean A lot To Me Well Anyway Here Is The Next Installment Of Make Me Stronger

Andre and Jade Had Just Pulled Up To The Vega's Household They Saw Robbie and Cats Car Aswell As Beck's But No-one Was In Them So They Knew They Had Already Gone Inside Jade Was Just About To Exit The Car When Andre Grabbed Her Arm Gently

Andre: "So Your Not Even Gonna Acknowledge Or Talk About The Fact You Pregnant "

Jade: "I Told You Now Is Not The Time"

Andre: "So When Is Gonna Be The Time"

Jade: "When I Am Ready and Have Made A Decision"

Andre: "Well … Wait What Do You Mean Made A Decision"

Jade:" I Mean I'm Not Sure I Want To Keep This Baby Andre"

Andre: "Ok Now We Are Defianatly Talking About This You Cant Seriously Want To Give This Baby Up "

Jade: " Who Says I Don't "

Andre: "Me I Will Not Let You Give This Baby Up Jade Its Ours He Said His Voice a Little Angrier"

Jade: " Look I'm Not Ready To Be A Mother For Gods Sake I, Were Only 16"

Andre: "So Look I Will Be There For You Every Step Of The Way I Promise You That "

Jade: "Look I'm Not Saying Abortion I Am Just Suggesting Adoption"

Andre: "Over My Dead Body You Are Giving Our Baby Up For Adoption"

Jade: "It's Not Your Choice It's My Body I Will Decide What I Do With It"

Andre: " Please Jade Look I Promise I Will Never Leave You. You and This Baby He Said Placing A Hand On Her Stomach Are My Life and I Promise To Support You In Every Decision Every Step and Every Problem We May Face"

Jade Just Gave A Small Smile

Jade: "I Think … I Think I'm Going To Keep The Baby"

Andre: "Really?" He Said With A Huge Smile

Jade: "Really"

And With That They Kissed For A Few Minutes

Andre: "So Do You Want To Tell The Others About This"

Jade: "I Don't Know I Mean Tori Just Finished Her First Session and This On Top Of It Might Be To Much For Her"

Andre: "Come On I Bet She Will Be Pleased To Hear About Becoming Aunt Tori "

Jade: "Yeah But What If She Does Not Make It To See Our Baby Andre That Will Upset Her More and She Does Not Need That After Today"

Andre: "Look They Will Have To Find Out You Pregnant Sooner Or Later"

Jade: "Alright We Can Tell Them"

They Entered The House

Robbie: "Where Have You Two Been? You Have Been Gone For Ages"

Andre: "We Were Talking In The Car"

Beck: "Oh Yeah About What"

Everyone Stared At Them

Andre: "Well Me and Jade Have Got Something To Tell You All"

Cat: "Well Go On Then " Cat Said Curiously

Jade: "Im, Im …. Andre I Cant You Tell Them

Everyone Had Their Eyes On Andre

Andre: " Well Jades Pregnant"

"What! " Everyone Shouted

Tori: "Congratulations"

Everyone Stared at Tori Not Only Because This Was The First Time Tori Had Spoken Since This Morning But Because Of Her Reaction

Trina: "How Can You Be Happy Tori They Are Gonna Give Up Their Lives For This Baby"

Tori: "No They Won't Trina Not Only Because I Know That They Are Gonna Be Great Parents Because They Have Always Helped Any Of Us When We Needed It"

Beck: "Tori's Right I'm Sorry I Guess I Was Just A Little Shocked That's All"

Cat: "Yeah Tor's Right You Will Make Amazing Parents"

Robbie: "Yeah and We Will All Help You Through It "

Trina: "I Guess Im Happy For You"

Jade and Andre: "Thankyou"

Ok End Of That Chapter The Next Chapter Jade Pregnancy Symptoms Begin , Tori and Beck Have A Argument Will There Relationship Survive and Cabbie Go Out On A Date With Bad Consequences

Oh And I Need Your Guys Help Do You Want The Baby To Be

A Boy

A Girl

Twin Boys

Twin Girls

Thankyou and Review


	5. Problems

A/N

And im back again thankyou for all the reviews and suggestions I had already planned this chapter but your suggestions and ideas will be included oh and before I begin I want to give a quick shoutout to (dillydill11) because they have been awesome and reviewed every single chapter and been so supportive of this story ok now make me

Jade and Andre House (A/N They all have their own homes)

Andre: "Jade you alright baby that's the second time you have been sick since we got up"

Jade: "Well what do you expect Andre its morning sickness "

Andre: "Well looks like someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning"

Jade gave Andre an evil glare

Andre: "Do you want some breakfast to help settle your stomache"

Jade: "Yeah"

Andre: "What do you want? "

Jade: "Toast Soaked in Vineager"

Andre: "Excuse me "

Jade: "You heard me toast soaked in vinegar"

Andre: "That is disgusting "

Jade: "Its what the baby wants"

Andre: "Its still disgusting and you know I hate vingar I am sorry jade but I am not making that"

Jade: "Oh so you are going to make your pregnant girlfriend slave and cook for herself are you" jade said tearing up andre had never seen her like this

Andre: "Ok ok I will make it for you"

Jade: "Yay you're the best" jade said perking up"

Andre: "Well babe I think we can officially say you hormones and food cravings have started"

Tori and Trina's House (A/N Beck has just come over to visit Tori I Also decided to put and use a suggestion from dillydill11 here )

Trina: "Yeah when she was brushing her hair and she hasn't stop crying or come out since"

Beck: "Ok thanks trin can I go talk to her please"

Trina: Of course you can you're her boyfriend that's why I called you over

Beck knocked on tori's bathroom door there was no answer so beck just walked in

Beck: "Hey Tor"

Tori: "No go out I don't want you to see me like this"

Beck: "Come on tor I don't care what you look like you will always be my beautiful girlfriend"

Tori: "No I won't she shouted with tears streaming down her face"

Tori: "I lost some of my hair this morning look I was just brushing and it fell out"

Beck: "Your still the same tori to me"

Tori: "No I'm not"

Beck: "Look tori babe I love you but you are still beautiful so stop worrying about this"

Tori: "Beck incase you I have forgotten I have got cancer and this is going to keep happening I am going to get worse until I eventually …"

Beck: "Of course I haven't forgotten and don't you dare finish that sentence"

Tori: "It will eventually happen and we all know it"

Beck: "Stop being negative you have to be positive"

Tor i:"I can't be knowing I am going to die"

Beck: "You know what I can't listen to this I'm out of here"

Tori: "Oh that's right when the going gets tough that's what beck oliver does walk away"

Cat and Robbie (A/N Live in different houses but have their own homes)

Cat's phone started ringing

Robbie "Hello"

Cat: "Who's calling?"

Robbie: "It Robbie you know your boyfriend"

Cat: "Oh hey Robbie"

Robbie: "Hey Cat do you want to go out tonight "

Cat: "Yeah of course"

Robbie: "Cool where do you want to go?"

Cat: "I Don't mind I just want to see you"

Robbie: "Ok then I will make reservations, Oh and Cat its only been a day since you saw me"

Cat: "I know but it feels like forever"

Robbie: "I love you so much so I will pick you up tonight at 8pm"

Cat: "Ok see you then I love you to"

8pm that night

Robbie knocked on the door, Cat opened it

Robbie: "Wow you look beautiful"

Cat: "Really"

Robbie: "You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world"

Cat: "Thanks I love you so much" She gave him a kiss on the lips then Robbie broke from it

Robbie" Not that I am not enjoying this because I am but if we don't get going we are going to lose reservation"

Cat and Robbie then got in the cab and rode to the restrauant

Waiter: "Here is your table"

Cat: "Um can I have a menu please"

Actually your gentleman called ahead and asked chef to prepare a special meal for you

And the waiter walked away

Cat: "I can't believe you did that you are so sweet

Robbie: "Only the best for you Cat"

Cat: "You're the best Robbie"

Robbie "Oh come on "

Cat: "You are"

2 Meals Later

Cat: "Omg Robbie they were so good food you picked I can't wait to see what's for dessert"

Waiter: "Her you go madame sir"

Robbie: "So does it taste good"

Cat: "Um Robbie are there nuts in here" Cat said sounding a little panicked

Robbie: "Yeah why"

Cat: "be b,b" Cat said struggling to breathe

Just then Robbie clicked what was going on she was having an allergic reaction

Robbie: "Call an ambulance tell them she had an allergic reaction to nuts"

His eyes focused on cats he layed her on the ground

Robbie: "Cat Cat baby talk to me come on stay with me"

Cat: "B, Ba, Bag She said still struggling to breathe"

Robbie searched Cats bag and found an anapehelptic pen

Robbie: "Cat, Cat what do I do with this"

Cat Stuggled but touched her leg and showed movment very weakly to show Robbie what to do cats eyes then started closing

A/N nd that's that chapter done so what happens next time

Will Cat be ok?

Will beck and tori get back together?

Tori has more treatment

Please Review


End file.
